Katie i Sadie
thumb|right|250px|Katie i Sadie, często robią różne rzeczy razem. Katie i Sadie to jedna z większych przyjaźni na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. Obie przypłynęły na wyspę jako dobre przyjaciółki. Wiele rzeczy robią razem, w tym ubierają się tak samo, co często jest wykorzystywane jako gag (np: gdy obie chrapią w Wielkie spanie). Zdarza się, że ich przyjaźń zostaje wystawiona na próbę, np: kiedy obie zakochają się w tym samym chłopaku, czy w Kiepskie, gdzie ich przyjaźń zostaje wystawiona na próbę, kiedy gubią się w lesie. Nie mniej jednak, są one bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Ich najbardziej widoczną różnicą jest wygląd. Katie jest szczupła, a Sadie pulchna. Często nazywają się NPDKŻ (Najlepsze Przyjaciółki Do Końca Życia). Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Taśmy przesłuchań Podczas przesłuchania Katie, obie tańczą. Kiedy Katie uderza w kamerę i upada, Sadie wydaje się być zaniepokojona tym faktem. Podczas przesłuchania Sadie, obie walczą na poduszki. Katie jako pierwsza uderza Sadie, ale robi to delikatnie. Następnie Sadie uderza Katie, lecz robi to mocniej od swojej przyjaciółki i Katie upada. Wtedy Sadie wyłącza kamerę. Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 thumb|left|210px|Katie i Sadie są zadowolone z obozu. Katie i Sadie przyjeżdżają na wyspę razem i są wprowadzone jako najlepsze przyjaciółki. Przez większość odcinka spędzają czas razem i są zdenerwowane, kiedy Chris umieszcza je (prawdopodobnie specjalnie) w przeciwnych drużynach. Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 thumb|right|210px|Katie i Sadie w wodzie. Sadie nie chce skoczyć z klifu, ponieważ jest smutna, że nie jest w drużynie z Katie i to z nią chce skoczyć. Obie proszą Chrisa o to, by być w tej samej drużynie. Kiedy Izzy zgadza się na zamianę z Katie, Chris przychyla się do prośby Katie i Sadie i umieszcza je w drużynie Zabójczych Okoni. Wówczas obie skaczą z klifu, dając dwa punkty swojej drużynie. Kiedy drużyna przenosi skrzynki z częściami do zbudowania mini basenu do obozu, Katie i Sadie mają potrzebę skorzystania z toalety, a jako, że w pobliżu nie było żadnej, obie poszły do lasu. Pechowo jednak przykucnęły nad trującym bluszczem, co sprawiło, że swędziały ich tyłki przez resztę odcinka. Wielkie spanie thumb|left|210px|Katie i Sadie chrapią i wzdychają na zmianę. Katie i Sadie zasypiają w tym samym czasie podczas bezsenntotlonu. Podczas spania, Trent zauważa, że podczas gdy jedna wzdycha, druga chrapie i na odwrót. Niezbyt sławni Katie i Sadie próbując zakwalifikować się do konkursu talentów pokazują taniec (taki sam jak w taśmie przesłuchań Katie). Jednak reszta drużyny nie jest zachwycona ich występem i dziewczyny nie kwalifikują się do konkursu talentów. Kiepskie thumb|right|210px|Pierwsza kłótnia Katie i Sadie w [[Kiepskie.]] Podczas wędrówki po lesie, Katie zauważa krzak z rosnącymi jagodami, o czym mówi Sadie. Obie dziewczyny zatrzymują się i zajadają się jagodami, nie zauważając, że reszta drużyny poszła dalej. Kiedy uświadamiają sobie, że się zgubiły, wpadają w panikę i próbują zawołać resztę drużyny, lecz nikt ich nie słyszy. Obie wówczas próbują same znaleźć resztę zespołu. W między czasie przywołują swoją historie z dzieciństwa, kiedy to zgubiły się w centrum handlowym. W trakcie szukania innych, przyjaźń dziewczyn zostaje wystawiona na próbę, gdy Sadie jako pierwsza mówi o tym, że Katie nie ma dobrej orientacji w terenie. Katie nie pozostaje jej dłużna i wypomina to, że ta nie posiada prawa jazdy. Odnosząc się do tego, Sadie mówi Katie o tym jak w ubiegłym roku wjechała samochodem jej mamy w stoisko z przekąskami. Obie z powodu konfliktu postanawiają rozwiązać NPDKŻ kiedy wrócą do obozu. Nie mogąc znaleźć drużyny, obie postanawiają spędzić noc w jaskini. thumb|left|210px|Katie i Sadie są zagrożone z powodu doprowadzenia do przegranej. Kiedy nadchodzi rano, obie wstają. Emocje już opadły i nie widać kłótni u dziewczyn. Po chwili zauważają one niedźwiedzia, czym są przerażone i uciekają do obozu. W obozie byli już pozostali uczestnicy, więc Katie i Sadie dotarły tam jako ostatnie co skutkowało przegraną drużyny. Katie i Sadie godzą się ze sobą i przepraszają za to, co mówiły na swój temat poprzedniego dnia. Z powodu przegranej obie są zagrożone na ceremonii. Ostatecznie Katie odpada z gry. Sadie jest załamana eliminacją przyjaciółki, lecz Katie wspiera ją mówiąc, żeby walczyła dalej. Kiedy Katie odpływa Łódką Przegranych, Sadie płacze mówiąc, że będzie za nią tęsknić. Katie mówi że będzie za nią tęsknić jeszcze bardziej a Sadie odpowiada że będzie za nią tęsknić jeszcze bardziej niż ona za nią. Czynnik fobii thumb|right|210px|Zrozpaczona Sadie eliminacją przyjaciółki. Odcinek rozpoczyna się tuż po zakończeniu poprzedniego. Sadie nadal jest w Porcie Wstydu i płacze po eliminacji swojej przyjaciółki. Bridgette idzie ją pocieszyć, odwołując się do tego, jak Katie mówiła by walczyła dalej. Sadie jednak nie przestaje płakać, więc Bridgette chce ją odciągnąć od Portu Wstydu. Udaje jej się to, lecz Sadie wyrywa deskę, której się trzymała. Komu możesz zaufać? thumb|left|210px|Katie i Sadie są szczęśliwe widząc się z powrotem. Z powodu niechęci Courtney, Sadie zostaje wyeliminowana w tym odcinku. Sadie nie przyjęła tego pozytywnie i zwymyślała drużynę od "piankożernych dziwolągów". Smutek na jej twarzy minął jednak gdy zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę Katie na Łódce Przegranych. Obie odpłynęły przytulając się do siebie i piszcząc ze szczęścia. Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie thumb|right|210px|Katie i Sadie w [[Playa De Los Przegranos.]] Katie i Sadie znajdują się w Playa De Los Przegranos, wraz z innymi przegranymi, gdzie zaprzyjaźniają się z Izzy, Noah oraz podziwiają Justina z daleka. Obie mają to samo zdanie na temat finałowej 5. Z tej grupy obie kibicują Leshawnie mimo, że były w przeciwnych drużynach, co komentuje Noah. Kiedy uczestnicy mają głosować na tego kto ma wygrać, Katie i Sadie źle zrozumiały pytanie i jedna zagłosowała na drugą, dopóki Courtney nie uświadomiła je, że można głosować tylko na osobę z finałowej 5. Po chwili zjawia się Chris, który mówi uczestnikom by zagłosowali na osobę, którą chcą wyeliminować. Katie i Sadie głosują jako pierwsze i oddają swój głos na Leshawnę, mimo, że ją lubiły. Po chwili inni uczestnicy przypadkowo wymawiali imię Leshawny, przez co została wyeliminowana z gry. Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Katie i Sadie podziwiają wdzięki Justina. Katie i Sadie nadal podziwiają wdzięki Justina i tworzą z nim drużynę w szukaniu walizki z milionem dolarów. Dziewczyny nie mają pojęcia, że Justin je wykorzystuje i obie cały czas komplementują jego wygląd. W końcu Justin ma ich dość i pod pretekstem skorzystania z toalety, wysyła Katie i Saide do jaskini. Nieświadome niczego dziewczyny czekają cierpliwie na Justina. thumb|right|210px|Przyjaźń dziewczyn po raz kolejny zostaje wystawiona na próbę. Dla zabicia czasu dziewczyny grają w "niebo piekło". Jako pierwsza zaczyna Katie, po czym wychodzi jej, że Justin się w niej podkochuje. Zazdrosna Sadie zabiera Katie kartkę, po czym jej wychodzi to samo. Żadna z nich nie ma jednak pojęcia, że Justin nie odwzajemnia uczuć ani jednej, ani drugiej. Dochodzi wówczas do ponownego rozłamu ich przyjaźni. Obie opuszczają jaskinie i podążają za sobą, lecz jedna nie słucha tej drugiej. Po pewnym czasie natykają się na łosia, który gonił Bridgette i Geoffa. Po chwili cała czwórka ucieka przed łosiem na trampolinę z której Courtney miała skoczyć do zielonej galaretki w Czynnik fobii. Zarówno Katie, jak i Sadie nie wpadają do jeziora i nie kwalifikują się na Plan Totalnej Porażki, choć mimo wszystko są szczęśliwe z tego powodu. Plan Totalnej Porażki Podsumowanie I thumb|left|210px|Katie i Sadie kłócą się o Trenta. Katie i Sadie nie dostają się na Plan Totalnej Porażki, lecz występują w podsumowaniach wraz z innymi przegranymi. Kiedy głównym tematem rozmów zostaje związek Gwen i Trenta, obie stają po stronie Trenta, a nawet są kandydatkami na jego nową dziewczynę, choć podobnie jak Justin, Trent nie wydaje się odwzajemniać ich miłości. Obie są również wzruszone, kiedy Trent wyjawia powód dlaczego liczba "9" jest jego szczęśliwą liczbą. Podsumowanie II Katie i Sadie okazują swoją miłość do Trenta i czasem się kłócą z powodu swojej wzajemnej miłości do niego. Obie okazują także nienawiść do Gwen, chcąc założyć jej "anty-fanklub". Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! thumb|right|210px|Katie i Sadie w nowych zielonych ubraniach. W odcinku specjalnym, Katie i Sadie zostają asystentkami w blogu Gwen. Jednakże bardziej ją irytują niż pomagają. Katie i Sadie przychodzą na czerwony dywan w nowych zielonych ubraniach. Kiedy Sierra prosi je by opowiedziały coś o swoich strojach 10 milionom widzów, obie są przerażone tak wysoką publiką i nie wyduszają ani słowa. Aby odzyskać popularność Katie i Sadie wraz z innymi ścigają Oblechów Totalnej Porażki. Kiedy ich autobus wpada do kanionu, obie (wraz z Beth, Evą, Justinem, Trentem i mamą DJ'a idą z Geoffem poszukać pomocy w wyniku czego nie kwalifikują się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette Obie dziewczyny ponownie wracają do podsumowań, po tym jak nie dostały się do sezonu. Obie, wraz z Beth tańczą oglądając występ Porażkowych Braci. Po chwili jednak wszystkie trzy zaczynają ze sobą walczyć. Obie są też wzruszone po piosence Bridgette i cieszą się, gdy Bridgette i Geoff znowu są razem. Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon Katie i Sadie używają telefonów do rozmawiania ze sobą w tym odcinku. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Obie są widziane wraz z resztą pierwszej obsady na jachcie, gdzie przytulają Trenta. Ciekawostki *Jest to jedna z trzech par zawodników którzy znali się przed rozpoczęciem show: **Pozostałe to: Duncan i Mike oraz Amy i Samey. *Obie są pierwszą parą zawodników, którzy skorzystali z pokoju zwierzeń jednocześnie. *W pierwszych trzech sezonach były zakochane w innym chłopaku. **Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki w Justinie. **Na Planie Totalnej Porażki w Trentie. **W Totalnej Porażce w Trasie w Alejandro. *Obie wraz z Evą są jedynymi osobami, które konkurowały tylko w pierwszym sezonie. **Dodatkowo obie nie konkurowały przez największą ilość odcinków, gdyż Katie nie konkurowała od szóstego odcinka, a Sadie od jedenastego. *Obie są jedynymi dziewczynami z pierwszej obsady, które nigdy nie dotarły do połączenia drużyn, oraz jedynymi z pięciu uczestników z pierwszej obsady, którzy tego nie dokonali. Pozostali to Ezekiel, Noah i Tyler. *Obie są pierwszą parą zawodników, która skorzystała ze środka eliminacji razem. Zobacz także En:Katie and Sadie Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Relacje